<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kindness Effect by SapphireLotus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601636">The Kindness Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11'>SapphireLotus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what happens in life, when you can see the kindness all around you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is surprisingly not a transfer fic from Wattpad to here, but instead this is fresh. Brand new fanfic I'm writing for an event over on tumblr known as NarutoRarePairJune (want more info just search that in there). It's a month long so each chapter will host a prompt for that day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2:30pm, A college lecture hall…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> And so to recap: Your presentation will be on one specific cognitive disorders we’ve discussed in the lecture. You can do it alone, or with a partner. Either way it is due at the end of the week. Alright? Alright. </em>” </p><p>The group of twenty senior college students left the lecture hall. The last of three classes for the day. The professor, drinking the last of his black coffee, powered off his laptop and turned the lights off. His name was Uchiha Madara. Neuropsychology professor, oldest of five boys, one intimidating son of a gun- if you believe his students…</p><p>This man had a lot in life for being only 49 years old, but he wasn’t about the fame and glamour of the spotlights put on him. He preferred a seldom and independent life, to do things his way and to do them alone. The creed of lonesome stoic men like him.</p><p>Unless of course, a man like him decides to take a wife.</p><p>When all his work is done at the university, he enjoys the drive from downtown Kyoto into the quieter suburban area where he lives. A single family home filled to brim with bookshelves and filing cabinets. Remnants of his prime, such a nerd he was back then. </p><p>Shoes off, work clothes tossed into a nearby hamper, and silence. Wholesome, familiar, silence…</p><p>He liked to just bask in this ambiance until Shizune got home. The head nurse had to work late, but he didn’t mind. He made dinner for later and in the meantime, he stuck to watching television or reading. </p><p>“I’m home!”</p><p>Ah, that sound. He may not say it out loud, but it always made him smile to hear her coming home safe. </p><p>Once she slipped into something far more comfortable, they ate together: Stir fried vegetables with rice and fish tempura. </p><p>“How were your classes?”</p><p>“Fine enough, gave them their first project of the semester, so we’ll see how they handle it.”</p><p>She chuckled a little. </p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p>“I got to work with Tsunade again, we were helping a lot of the interns.”</p><p>“Any interesting instances?”</p><p>“Thankfully no, it was a smooth sailing kind of day.”</p><p>That earned a chuckle. </p><p>Shizune was a head nurse at Kyoto General Hospital, and had been for a good year and few months now. A job in her mind she’s worked hard for, but Madara knew she had a knack for it. Even as far back as when they first met, he could read that about her. So you have to wonder how these two individuals came together and decided to be man and wife…</p><p>If you ask Shizune? It was a series of rather interesting events and encounters. </p><p>If you ask Madara? He’s still trying to solve that mystery…</p><p>Not openly of course, but it is the one conundrum he hasn’t figured out fully. And it nags him to no end: A woman shouldn’t really be his wife if he had his way. Most women only admire him from afar, then they just flaunt in silence like a fan girl. Shizune was not like that at all. </p><p>Shizune is a cluts, but she makes sure everything is neat and orderly. She apologizes way too much, but every time is earnest. She is quirky and silly, and at times really weird for his tastes- but he’s still smiling at her. </p><p>“You’re doing it again…”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“You know, that thing you do when you're deep in thought about something.”</p><p>“Thinking?”</p><p>“Day dreaming.”</p><p>“I don’t daydream.” He clarified. “Just- deep in thoughts.”</p><p>“Thoughts that make you smile?”</p><p>“Thoughts that make me smile.”</p><p>Conversations are often like this between the two of them, even when they’re in bed together. After he finishes his left over work on his laptop, they simply have conversations until they pass out. Oftentimes it’s her that goes out first, but he prefers it that way. She needs sleep more than he does.  She often lays up under his embrace, listening to his heartbeat. One time he told her how many beats per minute, god it was such a hilarious night.</p><p>“A young couple came in today. They were so excited about having a child.”</p><p>“Is that right? Ignorance is bliss.”</p><p>“Maybe it is, but I can’t help but get excited for them. It’s supposed to be such a happy time and all.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want in life…”</p><p>“Is that what you want?”</p><p>“I’m 49. I should be asking you that.”</p><p>“Well I think it’s fair to ask you too, you’d be the father after all.”</p><p>“But you’d be the one, carrying the child around for nine months, then you’d have to give birth. Honestly I don’t see how women can get exacted for that.”</p><p>She giggled a bit, pulling up some of the covers. “A new discussion to have with your students.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2:30pm, Leaving a lecture hall. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Having left the lecture hall, Neji turned the corner and went straight towards the cafeteria. The last class of the day has finally been finished, so now he can meet up with his group of friends to unwind. As a budding neurosurgeon, 24 year old Hyuuga Neji wants to tell the world that he’s going to take the world in strides. He’s the “son” of a wealthy retired lawyer, and lives up to that with his outstanding academic record: Honor rolls, the prestige, the works.</p><p>Looking at him, you’d wonder why such a prodigy would be in at the University of Kyoto? The school wasn’t bad, in fact it ranked 3rd among the top 10 in all of Japan. But you’d think that he would be at a fancier school right?</p><p>“Oiii! Neji!! Over here!!”</p><p>
  <em> Wrong. </em>
</p><p>Naruto waved a hand wildly, to flag down his boyfriend. He was joined by Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino. For most of the group, the university was a chance to reconnect after being separated. This was especially true for this group:</p><p>Naruto is the only one born and raised in Kyoto. His father was a firefighter and his mother was a chef. He met most of his friends through school but these guys he met at summer camp. They were all still kids not even teenagers yet, and they all found a way to drive the counselors up every wall possible. It was an amazing summer each year.</p><p>Now it seems they’ve all flocked to the university for their own reasons, but Naruto certainly wasn’t complaining. It’s how he and Neji got to dating after all. </p><p>“Took you long enough.” Kiba snickered. “I don’t see how you can sit through all those boring lectures.”</p><p>Neji rolled his eyes, joining the group. “Let’s just say I do it, so none of you have to.” </p><p>Shikamaru gave a half laugh. “Well shit I’ll drink to that later. I guess someone has to sit through the boring stuff right? Might as well be people who can put it to good use.” </p><p>“Not to mention the early classes at 8 in the freak’n morning…” Choji grumbled as he opened his bento box. </p><p>“You forgot about the work loads that lead to all-nighters.” Shino chimed in.</p><p>“All that is a pain in the ass, but hey! We’re seniors now!” Naruto said, breaking his chopsticks open. “All we have to do is put up with this for a few more months and we’re home free!”</p><p>“Yeah well… The sooner the better is all I’m sayin.” Kiba huffed before finishing his sandwich.</p><p>These were his friends: The same group that he’s been through the teen years with, and helped him survive the harshness life has brought upon him. Even if they don’t yet know it- well, Naruto definitely knows it. </p><p>His eyes lingered under the table and saw his que, he held his hand with the Uzumaki’s right under their noses. Not on purpose, but- just something they’ve picked up along the way while hiding their relationship. They’ve been seeing each other for a solid year now, but they both still need to figure out when and how to tell everyone in their lives. Naruto seemed a bit confident in the outcome, trusting his family and friends to be okay and accepting. If only it were that simple.</p><p>Neji knows the reality of it; the glares and the names. He knows that you can’t be that confident about a circumstance and just throw caution to the wind, so again- <em>why were they together?</em></p><p>Later on, when they were finally alone in the apartment they shared, the two of them were kissing as if it was the very first time two guys actually loved each other romantically. </p><p>“God you’re impatient…” Neji replied, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Naruto gave his signature smile and a playful wink to his lover. “Who would be for this though~?”</p><p>That earned another snarky laugh before sitting up to bite Naruto’s bottom lip. “A little patience won’t kill you.”</p><p>“No, that’s just code for you getting ready to do some homework.” The blonde teased. </p><p>“It’s both, for your information.” </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop from the charger. “Such a <em> teeasase </em>! You have far more work than I do.”</p><p>“Well <em> you </em>decided to become a teacher…” Neji teased back. “You could join the doctors club with me, Sakura, and Sasuke.”</p><p>“Oh no no no. That is way too much work for my liking, I’ll stick to complaining and being a teacher thanks.” </p><p>Neji rolled his eyes resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Whatever you say. So what are we doing for dinner?”</p><p>“Speaking of Sasuke, Ino wants to go out for dinner with a few friends at a bbq place.”</p><p>“You said yes didn’t you.”</p><p>“I sure did~! She said to show up at 7:30, we’ve got plenty of time.”</p><p>“You do realize our fridge will be nothing but restaurant leftovers at this point.”</p><p>“Hey, we don’t have to buy a whole lot of groceries! It’s a win win, plus you know I only cook if it can go in the microwave.”</p><p>“I love you, but I wonder how you don’t have weight problems yet.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “It’s cause I also live at the gym, duh!”</p><p>“<em> Ah yes, how could I forget… The same place where you and Lee always seem to kidnap me </em>.”</p><p>“Oh you know you love it.~”</p><p>“Keep on like that, and I’ll really show you how I<em> love it </em>…”</p><p>“<em> Wow how kinky of you~! </em>” Naruto replies with a mix of sarcasm and spunk.</p><p>“Enjoy the couch tonight.”</p><p>Naruto started to laugh out loud, all the while Neji shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully. Naruto on the other hand grabbed hold of Neji’s hand and splashed a bunch of kisses over it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dinner was going to be interesting tonight. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yesterday was Day 1 which was a free day, and Day 2 was "Holding Hands"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3: Thunderstorms</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8:00pm Tenten and Sakura’s apartment</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The rain splattered hard against the window as the thunder boomed.  Most of the lights were off in their little apartment. The dishes still needed to be cleaned but there were far more pressing matters at the moment. In their bedroom, Sakura huddled close to Tenten under some blankets as they binged watched reruns of a romcom series from the 90s. Sakura had her earbuds in, to help down out the thunderstorm outside. Tenten kept an arm around her gently rubbing the side of the other’s arm.</p><p>“...You think she’ll be mad?”</p><p>“Who Ino? Nah, she’s totally understanding.” Tenten assured her. </p><p>“I know… I just feel bad for making a scene.”</p><p>“It could have been much worse you know.”</p><p>“You always say that.” Sakura mumbling while inching closer to her girlfriend.</p><p>“It’s true isn’t it? You didn’t have a mental breakdown in front of everyone. We both know that would have been much worse.”</p><p>“Oh god you’re right… That would have been awful!”</p><p>“There see? Not so bad.”</p><p>Sakura smiled a bit. “Yeah… It was nice to see most of the guys too. It feels like we haven’t hung out as much.” </p><p>Tenten nodded. “College kills any chance of that sadly, but thank god we’re seniors huh.”</p><p>“Oh definitely. Can’t wait for all the stress to end… Then again I was the one that wants to be a nurse practitioner.”</p><p>“Hey don’t look so glum, that just means the payout is going to be much much sweeter when you're done. Heck, you’re already interning at Kyoto General right?”</p><p>Sakura nodded. “I am, under Senju Tsunade, the Chief Pediatrician.”</p><p>“You’re making progress already!”</p><p>Sakura chuckled a little more, resting her head on Tenten’s shoulder. There was always a high level of comfort whenever they were together like this.  It was one of the many things that drew this couple to be together. </p><p>Originally from Osaka, Sakura didn’t have much in the way of friends growing up. Mainly due to the lack of confidence and the fact that her parents never liked to stay put in one place for long. Eventually, she convinced them to stay put in Toshima. This was where she met the friends she wouldn’t trade for the world in high school: </p><p>Ino made it her prerogative to meet the new girl during homeroom, and the two have been inseparable. Shiho was next, she became Sakura’s study buddy but the two actually had a lot in common. Kin was actually her bully for the longest, but after some time <em>and finally standing up for herself</em>,  the two became friends. </p><p>
  <em> Then there was Tenten… </em>
</p><p>Thick as thieves for  the longest it felt like. There wasn’t anything these two could do when they were together. It didn’t take long for her to start developing a crush. Of course, it was crazy:<em> two girls being together?! What on earth was she thinking?</em></p><p>As a teen Sakura was struggling with enough, then sexuality came in like a hurricane. Luckily, her blonde hero Ino came through with a girls club. It was her sanctuary, and where she discovered she was a lesbian. </p><p>Looking back it still feels like it was all just a wild ride, <em>but a ride that she and Tenten would gladly go through every time.</em> </p><p>Tenten checked the time on her phone,  it was now actually almost 10pm. She checked to see if Sakura was still awake, but she was knocked out. The brunette smiled and gave a peck on her girlfriend's forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4: Kissing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7:05pm The Fire Orchard Restaurant</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few hours earlier </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Orchard, was a barbecue restaurant that a lot of college kids visited. Mainly because of the reasonable prices and the ability to take leftovers. Of course Ino and her dinner party took advantage of this in strides. They were having one of those specialty nights: “Fifteen percent off for a party of four or more!” She wouldn’t dream of missing out on that!</p><p>So she sent out a massive text invite to as many of her friends as possible:</p><p>“HEY! LET’S GO GRAB DINNER TOGETHER! IT’S 15% OFF AT FIRE ORCHARD! LET’S MEET AT 7PM KAY!?”</p><p>Sasuke thought the caps were a bit much but as she put it, the caps helped to get her point across.</p><p>And sure enough, it did the job properly: Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji joined them tonight. </p><p>That was more than plenty to get the discount. She and Sasuke arrived a little early to secure the reservation and their friends started trickling in. Once the party was all accounted for, they took their orders and the night was all theirs.</p><p>“Great idea Ino, thanks for doing this!” Naruto chimed.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn't really feel like cooking, so this was a good call.” Sakura added.</p><p>“No problem guys!” She replied. “I’m always glad when we get to hang out together.”</p><p>“Oh I know! Too bad we can’t do it more often.” Tenten replied. </p><p>Naruto nodded in agreement. “Everyone’s so busy with classes, I’ll be glad when all of it is over!”</p><p>The group laughed as they ate, enjoying each other’s company. The night was going smoothly, just as Ino had hoped for. She even saw the ever stoic Sasuke smile every now and again. Between the couple, it was Ino who naturally smiled more. But Sasuke has come far and does smile a lot more often than when he was younger. It doesn’t stop her from blushing and getting all giddy about it though. </p><p>“Uh-oh, Ino’s got heart eyes again.~” Sakura teased.</p><p>Tenten laughed. “<em> Careful your face will get stuck like that </em>.” </p><p>Ino gave a playful roll of the eyes. “Oh like either you haven’t done the same huh? <em> I remember our study party Tenten </em>.”</p><p>The brunette blushed wildly before sticking her tongue out at her blonde friend, and she did the same as a comeback. </p><p>“<em> Now now ladies, there’ll  be plenty of time for more fun another day </em>.” Sakura said as she stood up. “But Tenten and I gotta get back home.”</p><p>Naruto frowned. “Aw! Already Sakura-chan?”</p><p>“Fraid so, got an early day and my professor is merciless about being late!” She explained. “But hey! I’ll see you all around campus tomorrow!”</p><p>“Alright! Good night Sakura and Tenten!”</p><p>It wasn’t until another five minutes later, that the rest of the little party decided to call it a night and head for home. Much like their other couple friends, Ino and Sasuke live together off campus. Ironically enough, they live two floors above Sakura and Tenten. By this time as well the thunderstorm had started to really make itself known to the city. It wasn’t long before both their phones were going crazy with weather warning notifications. </p><p>“Was that why Sakura and Tenten left so early?” Sasuke asked while changing into his night clothes. </p><p>“Mmmhm!” Ino answered, texting away already in her purple pj pants with a matching bra.</p><p>“Never took her to be afraid of storms.” </p><p>“Oh it’s been there. Ever since high school.” Ino explained. “She’s doing better though. She used to just cry on the first roar of thunder.” </p><p>“I see.” He answered as he joined her on the bed. “How many tonight?”</p><p>Ino snorted.  “Just Hinata don’t worry. She wanted to join us but she took a nap as soon as she got home. I keep telling her not to worry, but you know how she is. She’s dual majoring, I don’t know how she still can keep a social life with all that work.”</p><p>“Well, if my brother could do it, I’m sure she’ll survive.” </p><p>“I guess so, but still. I’d cry.”</p><p>Sasuke laughed a bit before pulling Ino close to her for some quality spooning time. Ino of course started to giggle and blush before nuzzling up to him. “Someone’s being awfully affectionate today.~” She teased. </p><p>“Oh really? What does your <em> psychological perception </em> tell you it means?” He teased in return.</p><p>“<em> Let’s see…~ </em>” She hummed before reaching up to kiss him on the lips. </p><p>One kiss became two, then two became a full blown make out session as the tv proved some background noise. When they decided to part their lips for a bit, Ino could help but smirk at the Uchiha. “Was that, a proper explanation~?” </p><p>“Very proper indeed.” </p><p>She laughed a bit, “I’m glad, I’m getting better with my skills you know.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt it for a minute.”</p><p>“So now my question for you mister: condom or birth control?”</p><p>“I thought you hated taking birth control.”</p><p>“I do, but I figured I’d get your opinion on which one. Since<em> you know~ </em>”  She sat up a bit, directly over top of his erection that was starting to stir to life.</p><p>“Ah. Of course. Well, whichever is easier for you.” </p><p>“Condom it is!” She chimed. </p><p>“Since when are you so- <em> cheery </em>about safe sex?”</p><p>“I dunno! I’ve been in a cheery mood all day:<em> Got an A on two of my papers for my psychology classes. The botany club wants me to be the President. I got to have dinner with my friends tonight. </em>It’s been great!”</p><p>Sasuke laughed a bit before holding her by the hips to keep her steady. “Well, I’m happy for your good day.”</p><p>“What about you? I’ve been talking about myself all night, how has <em> your </em>day been?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I mean, pretty average to be honest: Went to class, did some research, found an internship. You know… Just usual stuff.”</p><p>Ino huffed. “Getting an internship isn’t just<em> “usual stuff” </em> that’s great! Which hospital was it?” </p><p>“The same as Sakura’s. For some reason Kyoto General has a lot of open spots for interns.” </p><p>“Still, that’s great news.” She said before kissing him again. </p><p>Sasuke smiled, moving some hair from out of her face. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Of course…<em> Shall we~ </em>?” She asked as she pulled the condom out from the side table drawer. </p><p>Sasuke smirked. “<em> Took you long enough.~ </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:30pm,  The Umeko Coffee House</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Remind me again why you are so hung up on my dating life?</em>” </p><p>“<em>Because we love you and want you to be happy?</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Senju Tsunade, a 39 year old Head of Pediatrics was sitting in a local coffee house enjoying her lunch break with some of her friends and fellow employees… Well-<em> trying to </em> anyway. She was joined by cardiologist Higa Mayumi, senior nurse Ikari Saya, and trauma surgeon Ohta Michiru. There weren’t that many females in Kyoto General Hospital with higher ranking jobs beyond a nurse, but Tsunade made friends with the few that were.</p><p>“Come on, don’t tell us you actually want to be alone with like- ten cats to care of do you?”  Mayumi teased.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be just like taking care of four kids?” She teased back.</p><p>Saya laughed. “She got you there Mayu.”</p><p>Mayumi huffed. “I’m serious! You’re gonna be a cat lady by the time you're fifty if you keep this up Tsunade!”</p><p>“I don’t see what the rush is, it’s not like men are going anywhere any time soon.” Michiru added. </p><p>“See, Michiru gets it!” Tsunade replied.</p><p>Mayumi only shook her head before drinking her latte. </p><p>“Maybe that’s true, but where’s the harm in having some fun dating?  Saya pointed out. “I mean, you’re attractive, headstrong, you can handle yourself better than most.”</p><p>“My point exactly! That’s why I drag you out to different parties with me!” Mayumi explained.</p><p>Tsunade rolled her eyes. “I also put the fear of god in men in their early twenties…”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think that’s pretty attractive in my book.” Michiru teased. </p><p>Mayumi chuckled. “Careful, your husband could get jealous if he heard you Michiru. But in all seriousness, Saya’s right. Don’t you want to just have some company and enjoy dating?” </p><p>On the outside, Tsunade just simply shrugged and agreed along as per usual. On the inside, she knows why Mayumi is so pushy on the subject. Tsunade has not been a fan of falling in love since her past is not the cleanest with relationships. </p><p>Her first love was like a horrible cruel nightmare. She and Dan were high school sweethearts and even went to college together. <em>She thought the world of Dan, and he would do anything for her. Unfortunately, one night there was a horrible fire at their apartment building. Tsunade was able to make out, but Dan didn’t… </em></p><p>
  <em>For a while depression took hold of her, and Jiraiya was her only beacon of hope. One thing led to another and she ended up getting together with him. Everything seemed to be great and Tsunade thought she could finally heal. That was before she learned about Jiraya’s cancer.</em>
</p><p>In short, romance has not been kind to her. Still, she would be lying if she didn’t agree with Mayumi and Saya. That’s why she’s going to this little party hours later. </p><p>Dolled up in a simple black dress, she was going out to a party hosted at the hospital. They have a few every now and again. While her friends were fine with mingling around, Tsunade decided to just stick close to the bar. Her greatest vice, but the most faithful of friends. She knows she’ll hear an earful about her antisocial tendencies tomorrow.</p><p>“Passion Fruit Mist please… On the rocks.”</p><p>
  <em> A peculiar choice in drinks. </em>
</p><p>Looking over her shoulder she saw the man who was at the bar as well:<em> Late twenties? Early thirties at best. Silver looking hair, a scar on his right eye. It’s long since healed, but it looks like a do-it-yourself went horribly wrong... </em></p><p>Definitely not a member of the usual staff here, who was this guy?</p><p>“Not a fan of people either?” He struck up the conversation. “Or were you just refueling?”</p><p>“A bit of both, but alcohol is my old friend.” Tsunade answered as she drank more of her gin. “Plus I work with half these people so…” She shrugged. </p><p>The guy nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “Ah that’s interesting. Wish I could say the same, but I’m just here for moral support with my friends.” He explained.</p><p>“Moral support huh?”</p><p>“Mhm. See that woman with the short brown hair?” He pointed to said woman, talking with some of the administrative personnel.  “A close friend of mine, she wants to transfer here from her clinic. Me and two others are here to help boost her confidence.” </p><p>“Uh-huh…” Tsunade nodded along. “Well, she’s cute and they can’t handle their martinis to save their lives so- she’ll get hired in no time.” </p><p>The guy let out a chuckle. “Oh wow, that easy huh?”</p><p>“I would know, I'm the head of pediatrics. Those old farts are always desperate for things that make this place look good. Even more if it happens to be a female.”</p><p>“Yikes…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Tsunade finished her gin. “That’s how the cookie crumbles though. Not much to do but try to make do.”</p><p>“Hm, I’ll drink to that.” He said before toasting his cup in the air. “Oh, I should probably tell you my name too. Hatake Kakashi, I’m a high school art teacher.”</p><p>Tsunade smirked. “Tsunade. Senju Tsunade.” She said as she clunk her empty glass with his. </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Tsunade.”</p><p>“For now…”</p><p>“<em>For now</em>?”</p><p>“Unless you plan on making future meetings, <em>you’re a teacher and I work here</em>.”</p><p>Kakashi paused for a thought. “Well, do you <em>want</em> future meetings to happen?”</p><p>Tsunade raised a brow and was fighting the urge to blush a bit. “Depends… Where do you have in mind?”</p><p>“We could be cliche and go out for coffee? Other than that, up to you really.”</p><p>“Pfft, that’s cute though. Hm, sure why not. I get bored nowadays anyway so going out could be fun.” She answered. </p><p>Kakshi chuckled. “A cliche coffee date it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6: Stargazing<br/>Honorable mention ship: Hana x Itachi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6:00pm Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku’s residence. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring break finally graced the college students all across Japan, and the young men and women were free for a few days to unwind and recoup from classwork. For Sasuke, it simply meant a few days to do whatever he and Ino decided to do and of course, visit his parents. He was one to phone his mother to ease her worries, but he thought visiting when he could was also a nice touch as well. Plus, this would be the very first time they get to meet Ino in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They know of her- well his mother does, Fugaku never really paid attention to that sort of thing. His mother knows about the exs he’s been with and how he’s not the most social of butterflies. But she’s all but hopeful after hearing about all the good things when he talks about Ino. And his mother wasn’t the only one who was curious about his girlfriend. His older brother Itachi, could help but get a little curious about her as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Itachi was presumably the favorite, he loved and cared for Sasuke dearly. At one point he practically took care of his brother for a time when things weren’t well at home. Now the older Uchiha works as a journalist and is engaged. So now, both Uchiha’s are bringing their dates tonight to meet their parents. Which of course, their mother prepared for in advance and to the fullest value. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi and Hana arrived a bit early, with Sasuke and Ino arriving a few minutes after. Once everyone was acquainted, they sat and had dinner. </span>
</p><p>“It’s nice to have a full house, and I’m glad I can finally meet the ladies my sons talk about so much.”  Mikoto began. “Don’t be shy, please help yourself.”</p><p>Hana smiled. “Thank you for doing all of this Mrs. Uchiha.” </p><p>“Oh no no, congratulations are in order for you!” Their mother chimed. “You must be so excited!”</p><p>Itachi couldn’t help but blush along with his fiancee, however this was a surprise to both Sasuke and Ino. </p><p>“Oh wow, congrats on the engagement!” Ino chimed. “Do you guys have a date picked out yet?”</p><p>“Not exactly, but we’re thinking some time in the fall.” Hana answered. </p><p>“Aww that’s gonna be so cute!”</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Hana and Ino were busy chatting away with Sasuke and Itachi’s mother. It was- a little bit terrifying how that all unfolded. They act as though they’ve known each other for years! Still, the men just quietly monitored everything as they ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out that Hana and Ino went to the same high school, but they never had a chance to really know each other back then. She also used to babysit Naruto of all people when she would visit her father. There was a lot of information being shared tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two have been rather quiet this whole evening.” Their father commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they seem to be handling this fine on their own so…” Itachi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rock the boat right?” Sasuke added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fugaku just took a sip of his black tea before shaking his head. “I taught you both too fucking well..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sons actually laughed at that comment. It was funny in its own right, and even caught the attention of the women, but they decided to keep to themselves for now. All in all the dinner was a modest success across the board. When it was time to leave, the brothers made sure to give hugs to their mother before departing. Itachi and Hana lived in Musashino while Sasuke and Ino were traveling back to Kyoto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it was such a long trip back, the younger couple decided to stay the night before leaving in the morning. Mikot practically demanded that to be honest, but Ino was still ecstatic nonetheless. His room had been made bare since he left for college all those years ago:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could tell that his mother kept it clean. Hardwood floors, a barren old computer desk, a bed that was on the small side, but Ino thought it was “perfect cuddling diameters”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet there’s a lot of nostalgia flooding your mind right now huh.” Ino teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Sasuke replied. “I didn’t think I’d miss this place so much until now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in here that Sasuke made friends with three of the best people he would trade for the world. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were the siblings he never got to have. It was in this room where so many breakdowns, temper tantrums and emotions talks with his brother were housed. This room had so many memories, but there was one more thing about this room that made it so special…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go to the roof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The roof, we can literally get on the roof from my room window. I can show you if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino was both nervous and excited at the same time. “You mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I used to do it every other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh heck yeah! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was a lot easier said than done. But they were laughing all the while, Ino was having a near panic attack trying to climb up with Sasuke. Thankfully, neither of them got hurt and they were able to see a pretty decent view of the suburban area of Hino. It was a clear night and the stars were somewhat able to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why you’d come up here.” Ino commented. “This is really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. “Came up here whenever I needed to clear my head. Sometimes, I’d day dream that I’d run off to the big city by hopping the roof tops.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino laughed a bit as Sasuke wrapped his arm around her. “I got a crazy idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, once we’re able to- what if we moved out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d actually wanna move out to Hino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah why not! Hino’s pretty cool, it’s not like Kyoto or the other big cities, but I think that’s what makes it so nice. It’s not so cramped or noisy.” </span>
</p><p>“Hm… Maybe it would be nice.”</p><p>“It’s just a thought now but I dunno I think it’d be cool.”<br/>“No no, I mean… You’ve got my mother’s vote on it but maybe it would be good for a change of scenery.” </p><p>Ino smiled before kissing him on the cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that?”</p><p>Sasuke smiled before he kissed her on the lips. “So are you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7th: Cooking Together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:30pm. Madara’s Lecture Hall. </strong>
</p>
<p>Anyone who’s ever had Uchiha Madara as a teacher, knows he is a strict and at times ruthless mentor to those who have him. He gives no tolerance to slacking, barely allows for breaks from work, you’d have to have a peculiar mindset to be able to survive his classes.</p>
<p>But today, his students would have thought that someone was punking them. There was no way this was the same teacher, not in their lives! <em>Yet, here was this ruthless professor, spending time after hours, helping his students prepare for the finals, with over a dozen homemade cake pops. </em></p>
<p>Some were wondering if this was just a dream or maybe some sort of trick, but the majority came to the conscious: <strong>Don’t jinx this blessing</strong>. </p>
<p>
  <em>Yesterday evening...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Shizune…</em>”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look! I wanted to bake!”</p>
<p>Madara looked around their kitchen and saw the wide assortment of different baked goods. “<em>Shizune.</em>”</p>
<p>“Oh come on look look!” She took out the freshly made, highly fluffy Japanese style cheesecake “I made your favorite~!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Shi.Zu.Ne</strong>.”</p>
<p>Her laughter, although it was adorable , wasn't helping his case at all. “What the hell are we supposed to do with all these?! Who’s going to eat all this?!”</p>
<p>“We work silly! I’m sure your students would greatly appreciate the baked goods.” She was all too bubbly about the affair as she handed him a wooden spoon. “Taste!”</p>
<p>“Woman I swear-” He was cut off mid rant to reluctantly taste the cake batter. Dammit it was pretty good. “That better be the last thing you bake.”</p>
<p>“It will be- if you agree to join me.”</p>
<p>Madara’s right eye twitched. </p>
<p>“I mean it. Bake with me and I’ll be done for the night.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m about to do this…”</p>
<p>And so it was, the couple spent that night baking cake pops. It was filled with a lot of silly banter and surprisingly, a lot of laughter from both parties. When morning came, it was decided that Madara would take the cake pops and the stupidly large batch of sugar cookies she made. </p>
<p>Shizune on the other hand, took the chocolate chip muffins and the castella cupcakes. It definitely brought the mood up with the other nurses when she came in with a bunch of baked goods. Even some of the patients were happy with her work!</p>
<p>“You know Shizune, you’ve been doing a lot lately.” Her colleague Hanami told her. “Everything alright?” </p>
<p>“Hm? Yeah I feel great, why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Just checking in you is all. I know things with you and your husband have been weird.” </p>
<p>She paused a bit before shaking her head dismissively. “It’s fine really. Pregnancy scares are just that- a scare. Plus I’ve got everyone here, I don’t know if I’m really ready to be a mom  like I thought haha!”</p>
<p>Hanami frowned a bit. “Well, so long as you’re doing okay.”</p>
<p>“I am. I promise!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 8 Ballroom Dancing</p><p>- Sorry for the delay on this one, hopefully some fluff will make up for that. <br/>- I don't know if this counts as a TW but TW: Pregnancy scare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:30pm Back at home.</strong>
</p><p>There was something about tonight that really seemed to have a way of scaring the hell out of Shizune:</p><p>Never mind the moodswings that change seem to change every hour. Never mind the pestering from her parents. And now the pregnancy scare. </p><p>
  <em>“Another negative huh…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your pregnancy test. It came back negative again didn’t it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...It did.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey don’t stress yourself out over it. It’s actually not as outlandish for women to wait to have children. Honestly, it’s smarter in my opinion. Saves you so much trouble.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heh. I feel like this is coming from your own personal experience, Tsunade.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah I was dumb and in my 20s. What can you do right? But I mean it, don’t worry about it.”</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>“Mom really it’s no big deal! I-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I worry about you Shizune! Look at you, almost 40 and with no children?! I know you love your career but surely that can’t be the end all be all for you can it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Madara and I just need to talk about it some more.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not actually rejecting the idea of having children of his own is he? Shizune you are worth so much more than that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom please! He’s not forcing me to do anything!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What a week huh…</em>
</p><p>All she wanted to do was to forget the world was crashing into her like a speeding car. Even if it’s only until tomorrow, sometimes- you just need a break from your own life. </p><p>And sometimes, that means staying up and pretending to ballroom dance with your husband. Dimmed lights, some music from the television, two adults in their pajamas sharing sake. A perfect recipe to get away from the world. </p><p>“I’m sorry…” </p><p>“Don’t apologize.”</p><p>He was something else entirely, to be able to put up with such an emotional wreck. Her arms wrapped around him like hugging a large teddy bear. </p><p>“I thought- I thought I would be fine. It just- ugh! I don’t know anymore…”</p><p>“You’ve been through a lot Shizune.”</p><p>“But I’m usually fine about all this! I mean, I may get a little stressed but I screamed at the board of administration in front of everyone!”</p><p>“They probably deserved it.”</p><p>“Those were essentially my bosses!”</p><p>“I thought this was supposed to be stress relieving.” He paused mid dance to look at her. “What’s <em>really</em> going on Shizune?”</p><p><em>Oh she hated when he did that…</em> He’s dangerously good at reading people. He knew her practically inside and out, having been married for five years now. </p><p>“Madara I-...” She sighed, her body starting to feel like a ton of bricks. “I’m lost.” <em>God that was pathetic</em>.</p><p>“You’re lost?”</p><p>“Lost like- I don’t know what I should be doing anymore. I thought I knew:<em> I went to school got my degree, got a career, got married!</em> But when I think about it, I’m <strong>always late</strong> compared to everyone else!”</p><p>“Is this about the pregnancy scare?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah… I just- I thought I was alright with not having any kids. We both work a lot, we don’t have time for a baby. But then, people started getting worried for me, and now I feel like this. I didn’t expect it to hurt this badly.”</p><p>“Answer me this: Do you <em>want</em> children Shizune?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know! Do <em>you</em> want children Madara?!”</p><p>“Why do you think I’m asking you?”</p><p>She was a bit taken back by that response. “You mean you’d-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, right now I only care about you and what you want.” He stated. </p><p>She exhaled a shaky breath. “I’ll be honest, since the scare- I-I do I mean- sometimes I do think about that what if… What if I really got pregnant… And the more I’d think about it, the more tempting it seems. I’m sorry- I’m being stupid.”</p><p>“No you're not.”</p><p>“I am! Look at how indecisive I am…” She choked up another laugh behind her tears. </p><p>Madara frowned but pulled his wife into a warm and gentle embrace. “If it happens, and if it’s something you really want, then let’s go through with it.”</p><p>She looked up at him, the tears already down her face. “You really mean that?”</p><p>“I do, but stressing yourself out to hell and back isn’t the way to do it.”</p><p>She choked out another laugh but this time while buried in her husband’s embrace. “You’re right, you’re right. I don’t know how you do it; putting up with my craziness.”</p><p>“No offense, but have you seen my family?”</p><p><br/>She laughed a bit more. “Oh god yeah… How could I forget your <em>four younger brothers</em>. I still can’t believe your mother could handle it all by herself. I’d go insane.” </p><p>“Hopefully, for both our sakes- it won’t ever come to that. Else my mother would show that famous <em>Uchiha fury</em>… And besides, I wouldn’t let you raise my children on your own anyway.”</p><p>“Is this your way of saying you’d like to be a father Madara? Because it’s really adorable right now.”</p><p>Without another word, Madara carried her bridal style with ease back to their bedroom. It was getting late anyway, but that didn’t stop Shizune from teasing him along the way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>